octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Arctic Orcas Transcript
(In the Arctic Ocean, Peso check-ups an Orca.) Peso: Alright, say ah....(an Orca's being shy)Oh, your just a little shy.Don't worry, I won't hurt you.Captain?(Captain Barnacles plays an accordion and the Orcas are sing together.) Lady Orca: We love your accordion music Captain Barnacles.And it really help this thing relax for this medical check-up. Captain Barnacles: Ah..it was nothing. Peso: I hope you haven't you cold right here in the Arctic. Orca: Ah,we Orcas are usually live cold Arctic weather.Ah....(he opens his mouth) Peso:Yes!Your one healthy Orca. Orca: Thanks,Peso.Thanks,Captain.(They leave) Peso: Bye! Captain Barnacles: Bye,Orcas.Hope to see you again soon. Lady Orca: Goodbye! Peso: Hoo.Six Orca throat exams,three fin and tail check-ups,and teeth cleaning for the whole pod.What a day. Captain Barnacles: Good work,Peso...But we've better head back to the Octopod.With these chunks of ice moving in from all direction,it could get dangerous. (In the Gup-E,Captain Barnacles and Peso are travel through the ice bergs.) Captain Barnacles: It worst than I thought(he force to move the Gup.)Phew!That was close. Peso: Captain! Captain Barnacles: I see it.(he force again to move the Gup.)Hang on,Peso.Ah!! Peso: Whoa! Captain Barnacles: Brace yourselves!(the Gup's stuck in the ice bergs)Peso,are you okay? Peso: I think so.Are you? Captain Barnacles: I'm alright.But I'm not sure the Gup is.We need to get it out of these chunks of ice.(he force to move the Gup again.But it didn't move.)It's no use we're stuck. Peso: What could we do? Captain Barnacles: Don't worry,we'll get out of this.Let's call the Octopod. (In the Octopod.....) Kwazii: Professor Inkling,prepare to lead your match in the game of pirate drove.(he moves one chip)Avast!I caught you now!(he laughs)(Professor Inkling moves one one chip in five moves and he wondered)Huh? Professor Inkling: Oh! It looks like I got you,Kwazii.(he laughs) Kwazii: (sad)Huh...I've been suckered. Captain Barnacles: (on the radio)Barnacles to Kwazii(Kwazii's move to the front side of the radio.)Come in,Kwazii.We're going need some help out here.Sound the octoalert. Kwazii: Aye-aye,Captain.Yeow!(he hits the octoalert.) Captain Barnacles: Octonauts, to the Launch Bay! (In the Kitchen,Tunip gasps to the octoalert,Shellington going to the Launch Bay with the octochute.In Dashi's room,Dashi takes some pictures,and Kwazii run through the Launch Bay.They going to the Launch Bay.) Captain Barnacles: Octonauts, the GUP-E has crash.Peso and I we're gonna need help getting back to the Octopod. Dashi: You'll have to hurry(the screen being closer)before the GUP-E is hit by another giant chunk of ice.If can crack the GUP. Captain Barnacles: That's the problem,the GUP-E is stuck in the giant chunk of ice. Peso: And we can't get it out.(On screen,Dashi and Professor Inkling are gasps,and Tunip faint.) Kwazii: Hang on,mateys!I'll come out with the GUP-C to give you a tow. Captain Barnacles: I hope we can find us,Kwazii(he show the Gup finder)The crash damaged our Gup finder.And you drift in pretty quickly (Inside the GUP-C,Kwazii finds the GUP-E.) Kwazii: I can see a lot of ice chunks.None of the Gup .I've better keep looking. (In the GUP-E,Captain Barnacles and Peso are inside the chunks of ice moving all direction.) Captain Barnacles: Whoa! Peso: I hope would Kwazii can find us .Whoa!It's getting bumpy. Captain Barnacles: Uh-oh.We're heading straight for an ice berg. Peso: Flappity flippers! Captain Barnacles: Abandon ship,Peso(he opens Gup's wind screen,they leave the Gup and open their diving helmets.)(they holds the ice,stand on it and they close their diving helmets.) Peso: Where did the GUP-E go? Captain Barnacles: Look!(the camera zooms through the GUP-E that stuck in the ice.) Peso: Oh,no! Captain Barnacles: Don't worry.We're just need to climb to the top and break the Gup out of the iceberg. Peso: Climb to the top? Captain Barnacles: Yes,we can do it,we're a team.(he jumps through the other ice berg.)Come on.( Peso jump also)(they're going to the top of the ice berg to tip the iceberg.) Peso: Hey,we did it! Captain Barnacles:Yes,we did!(they're hi fives together)Now, the trick will be,how to dig our Gup out of these ice? (In the GUP-C,Kwazii's still find Captain Barnacles and Peso.) Kwazii: All these moving ice is making me dizzy.I can't tell which way I'm going(he calls Captain Barnacles and but radio contact's broken.)Captain,come in,Captain. Dashi: (on radio)We've lost radio contact with the GUP-E,Kwazii.I'm sure they should be around there.Keep looking.(she cut the contact.) Kwazii: Huh..I'm searching everywhere for it.All I found down here is ice,ice,and more ice.(sad)Huh...(he hears a sound.It sounds like the Captain's accordion.)What's was that?(he opens the mic.)Sounded like a Captain's accordion music.(he uses his spyglass and saw the Orcas singing.)Shiver 'me whiskers!It's not Captain Barnacles at all, it's the Orcas.(he approach the Orca with the GUP-C.)Maybe they can help! Orca: Hey look,Kwazii! All the Orca: Hello! Kwazii: I heard your Orca song. I thought it was Captain Barnacles. Lady Orca: Captain Barnacles?We're just leave him and Peso a little while ago. Kwazii: Aye,they never may get home.The GUP-E's crash but now they're lost somewhere in the Arctic.(All the Orcas are worried.) Lady Orca: Don't worry,Kwazii.We Orcas will help you find them. (Outside of an ice berg,Captain Barnacles and Peso are forced to get out the GUP-E)(they hear a crack.) Peso: Huh?(the ice is going to break into two.)Oh,no!The ice is breaking in two. Captain Barnacles: Peso,jump!(the slide on the ice and they almost fall but he hold the ice.)Hrr...Hang on.(he push himself up.)Hrr...wah(the ice crack again.) Peso: Whoa!(he jumps through Barnacles and he hold the other iceberg.) Captain Barnacles: We've got to stay with the Gup.Jump again!(they jumps again, and the ice cracks again)Oh!(Peso jumps aside and he hold the other ice berg) Peso,use me as a bridge.(Peso jumps through his back,and he push himself.) Peso: Yes!(he's starting to fall) Captain Barnacles: (he holds Peso's flipper)Ah!Gotcha!(he pull Peso up.) Peso: Phew! (In the GUP-C....) Kwazii: Yarr...I look everywhere from down there. Orca: Hey,what about"Spy Hopping"? Kwazii: Spy hopping?What's that? Lady Orca: Spy hopping is how we look around up above the water. Orca: Yeah.Watch me,Kwazii.(he's doing Spy Hopping.) Kwazii: Well I know Orca.But,I'll give the old pirate try.(he's also doing Spy Hopping with the GUP-C.) Orcas: (they cheer) Orca: You did it.Well done. Kwazii: Thanks,matey.But,it's lots of ice up there too. Lady Orca: Better stay with the pod,Kwazii. Orca: Yeah,we Orcas are always stick together. Kwazii: Aye,let's start Spy Hopping.(the Orcas and Kwazii are doing Spy Hopping two times.)Yeow!Whoo-hoo!(he use his spy glass again and saw the Captain and Peso.)Avast!I think I see something.It's Barnacles and Peso.We've found them! Orcas: Hurray! (Nearby Kwazii,all the ice bergs are cracked.) Peso and Captain Barnacles: Whoa!!(they fall)Whoa!!(they catch with the GUP-C.) Peso: What's happening?(he saw kwazii inside the GUP-C)Kwazii, you found us! Captain Barnacles: I know you would! Kwazii: Thanks for our Orca pals here.But where's the GUP-E? Captain Barnacles: Uhm...Up there. Peso: It's still stuck in the ice, how we going to it get back into the water? Captain Barnacles: Only we can tip this ice berg back over again. Kwazii: I reckon our Orca friends will help. Orca: Yeah.We love Ice Tipping! Peso: Ice tipping? Lady Orca: As we Orcas do to find food.Tip the chunks of ice over .Watch.(the Orcas going to the front of the ice berg.) Orca: Ready,set,tip.(they tip the ice over and the GUP-E's unstuck.) Orcas: (they cheer) Kwazii: Yarr!You Orcas can do anything! Captain Barnacles: Now,we can get the Gup's home. Peso: I'm just hope we don't crash with another chunks our way back. Captain Barnacles: Orcas,you know your away around these waters.Can you drive us out of here? Lady Orca: Of course! Kwazii: Aye.Orcas and Octonauts are always stick together. Captain Barnacles: And I know exactly how to make the trip a little more fun. (In the Artic Ocean,Captain Barnacles,Kwazii,Peso,and the Orcas are heading back to the Octopod.The Captain use his accordion for make fun to they're travel.) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcript Category:Season 1